vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiiragi Yoshiya
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, likely higher Name: Hiiragi Yoshiya Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, High school Student, Leader of Senshinkan, Rosei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Can literally turn his dreams into reality to enhance his stats, create objects out of thin air and negate attacks), Regeneration (Low-Godly - capable of maintaining his existence as long as his consciousness and will are still intact), Non-Corporeal (Rosei are technically immune to damage as they are only dreams), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Can banish material things into dreams, Can “cancel” his opponent’s existence and their attacks, Telepathy (Can access the thoughts, memories, and history of anyone. Also able to telepathically connect and share information to everyone he recognizes as an ally), Summoning (Can summon any hero and their weapons to use in battle), Matter Manipulation, Purification (able to purify any god that’s been corrupted, like Kuubou, and restore them back to their original selves), Can use his friends abilities without time lag, Can sever mental effects between himself and his opponent (even able to severing Forced Cooperation as seen in his fight with Seijuurou), can increase his power the more people agree to his “ideology”, can keep on fighting even while unconscious. Through his connection with his friends and using their abilities, Yoshiya can: heal anyone proportionate to how much they want to be healed, OHK anyone that he and his opponent consider themselves a beast (will also bypass regeneration and durability), erase anything he wants by offering something most important to the opponent, manipulate causality to attack someone in the future, increase his mass for offensive and defensive purposes (also used to withstand x3000 gravity from Amakasu), and rewind time itself. Attack Potency: At least Small Star level, likely higher (Fought toe to toe with Amakasu, who is stronger than Tatari’s like Mainshock Kuubou) Speed: FTL (kept up with Amakasu in their fight, the latter having been stated to exceed past the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XMJ, likely higher Durability: At least Small Star level, likely higher (Regeneration, reality warping and the nature of his existence makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high (Amakasu, no matter how hard he tries, is incapable of breaking Hiiragi’s spirit) Range: Melee range, higher with abilities Intelligence: Skilled combatant ingrained with 10,000 years of experience. Weaknesses: Using the abilities of his friends is a double edge as he ends up acquiring their stats in turn (ex. When using Ayumi’s causality ability, he becomes very weak in turn due to Ayumi being a physically weak person) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Imetakobungo Yasuyori:' Yoshiya’s first Yabudan. It establishes a telepathic network among Yoshiya and Kenzoku, allowing for perfect teamwork. He also gets the ability to use his Kenzoku's Dreams, although that leaves them unable use them. In addition, Yoshiya also gains their physical capabilities, causing him to either be as strong or as weak as the one he uses the abilities of. The following are the powers of those of his Kenzoku: * Inukawa Sousuke Yoshitou: Akira’s Forced Cooperation is that the target of her Kyudan "wants to be healed". Healing is also proportional to his/her desire of being healed too. * Inumura Daikaku Masanori: Rinko's Forced Cooperation: It will always work as long as Rinko considers her opponent a beast and her opponent considers himself/herself a beast too. The blow will negate all regen and defense, and act as a one hit kill. As it embodies the Dream of getting the beast (creature not confirm to the laws of human existence) from society. * Harumitsu no Yume: Harumitsu's Forced Cooperation is an equivalent exchange ability. In exchange for offering something he thinks is important than the target, he can erase whatever he wants. * Inusaka Keno Tanetomo: Ayumi's Forced Cooperation is "I want to see the future". She can send bullets into the future, aka leaping through causality, to kill the opponent. And she can choose to which possible future those bullets go to. Her Forced Cooperation is that both her and her opponent must want to "See a future" and the more they do, the stronger this Kyudan will be. * Atsushi no Hadan: Atsushi's Dream can increase his body mass, which allows him to increase his defensive as well as offensive power. Even counter effects like gravity being amplified by a thousand times and more (don't ask me how that works). * Inukai Genpachi Nobumichi: Mizuki's Forced Cooperation allows you to rewind time, but the condition is that both her and the opponent must have a need to return to that point. '-Imeyamadousetsu Tadatomo:' Yoshiya’s second Yabudan. Allows him to purify ruined Gods, as it is a dream that embodies a god's loyal heart. '-Imedtsukashino Moritaka:' Yoshiya’s third Yabudan. It deals with severing emotional illness, mental effects, and corruption from oneself and others. This ability is what also allows Yoshiya to sever Forced Cooperation between himself and the user, as he was able to sever the ability of Seiji from himself. '-Imeeshinbeemasashi:' Yoshiya’s Kyudan ability. It possess the effect of Forced Cooperation like any other Kyudan abilities. It’s focus is "to agree to Yoshiya's ideology", and the effect is to boost Yoshiya's power. The ability works on anything Yoshiya thinks and the more people that are inclined to agree with him, the stronger Yoshiya becomes. '-Hero Summoning:' Yoshiya’s Tsuidan. Through his theme of “Hero” as a Rosei, Yoshiya is able to summon various heroes and their weapons to use in combat against his foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 4